Make, Bake and Decorate
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: Zexion and Demyx make ,read:Attempt, to make a cake for Axel's birthday. I mean seriously? Who would sign a cake 'from your favorite morons? ,attempted Zemyx, ,oneshot,


Hello, and welcome to my second attempted Zemyx one-shot. I was rather pleased at how much people liked my other one and decided to give this one a go. Sorry if I ruin anyone OTP by writing this. I don't do it intentionally. –Breathes in- here we go..

Oh, the title is the name of one of the subjects my cousin has to take where they make cakes. I find it ridiculous. But that's just me. I seem to write a lot of ramble in these author note things.. meh..I'll stop rambling now…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the yummy cake my sister and I made. Mmm..

If I owned Zemyx would be Canon. –nods- Definitely and without a doubt.

**Make**.**Bake**.**And**.**Decorate**

By: xFearxOfxDeathx

-

-

-

Demyx was sitting in his room, plucking at the strings on his Sitar. He was bored out of his mind. Axel and Roxas has gone on some mission or another, Marluxia was being annoying, Larxene was being her usual bitchy self, Luxord had kicked him out of his room after losing 61 times in a row and Xaldin and Xigbar were apparently sparring. Demyx had choked when he heard that, oh the dirty mind the young blonde possessed.

He was absentmindedly wondering what Zexion was doing when there was a knock on his door. He jumped up to answer the door.

"No Larxene I didn't steal yo- Oh! Hey Zexy!"

Said person frowned. Hello Demyx. Sorry to interrupt if you were in the middle of something, but I was wondering if you would like to.." Pause. "If you would like to bake a cake with me"

Demyx gave Zexion a funny look. "Bake? Cake? You?" This was Zexion. Right?

"U-uh yeah, well, you know since it's Axel birthday on Saturday and all" mumbled Zexion. "I-if you don't want to that's ok.."

"No! It's fine! I'd love to, just let me pack up, I'll be down in a sec"

Zexion opened his mouth to say something else but the door had been closed in his face. He shrugged and let out a small smile.

Meanwhile, Demyx did a happy dance in his room. "Yay! Finally something non-bordem-ish to do! And with Zexy"

He grinned. Yeah, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

-

-

Five minutes later Demyx and Zexion set to work on the cake. "Yay! Cake!"

"… We have to make it first Dem."

"…I knew that"

Zexion double checked to make sure they had everything.

"Ok, this should be really easy to make. It's one of those already made things; you only have to add eggs and stuff." Said Zexion, reading off the back of the packet.

"Should be easy.." Said Demyx nodding. "Can we eat cake now?"

Zexion sighed. "I told you, we have to make the cake first"

"Oh.. I knew that"

"Yeah.. Ok so could you crack an egg into the bowl for me."

"Crack? Egg? You crack eggs?"

Zexion sweat dropped. "No, you just put the whole thing in there, shell and all"

"Ok then!" Demyx made to plonk an egg into the empty (for now) mixing bowl.

"No! I was joking silly!"

"Oh.. I knew that."

"Don't you know how to crack an egg?"

"…No"

"Ok, I'll show you." Zexion moved behind Demyx, and grabbed his hands to show him how to crack the egg. He felt Demyx flinch when he touched him. That only made him stifle a small smile that was surfacing.

After half a carton of eggs, Demyx had finally gotten the hang of cracking eggs, and they began adding the actual mixture. The mixed needed olive oil and milk. Zexion poured in the milk and mixture base and instructed Demyx to _slowly _stir the mixture while he looked for the olive oil. Demyx saluted commando style and got to work.

Five minutes later, Zexion re entered the kitchen and could only blink at what he saw.

There was Demyx, looking like he was about to cry with mixture all over the floor, walls, table, roof and Demyx. Zexion didn't even want to think how Demyx managed to get that stuff on the roof.

Demyx noticed Zexion standing in the doorway and started squealing.

"Oh Zexy! I'm so sorry! The mixture, it's just so evil and it got everywhere and I'm just so, so sorry, you picked the wrong guy for this! Ahhh! The whole world is against me!"

Zexion outwardly sighed. "Well, it's a good thing I brought two mixes right?" He smirked at Demyx.

Demyx instantly brightened. "You're the best Zexy!"

"Hn"

Ten minutes later, they were back to where they were before Demyx destroyed the kitchen. Yes, the kitchen was in fact clean again. Some nobodies had come in and cleaned the kitchen at Zexion's command.

"Demyx don't eat the mixture!"

"I'm sorry Zexy" Pout. "But it's just so good!"

"Yeah, and it'll taste better cooked. Just.." He sighed. He couldn't be mad at Demyx. There was like laws against that or something.

"Just.. leave some mixture for the cake ok?"

"Ooo! Cake! I want cake Zexy!"

Zexion sighed again. Everytime he said the word 'cake' Demyx would ask if he could have some cake. He had to keep reminding him that they were making a cake. "Stupid one-track minds" Mumbled Zexion.

"You say something?"

-

-

-

After 40 minutes of poking and prodding, staring and waiting the cake was finally finished baking. Well.. It was slightly burnt and had half-stuck to the baking dish because Zexion forgot to spray it, but all in all it was ok.

Demyx was dancing around the kitchen in excitement. "Does that mean we can have cake now?"

"… No Dem. We have to wait for it to cool, decorate it and wait for Axel to come home. And_ then_ we can eat the cake"

Demyx laughed. "Yeah, yeah Zexy, no need to be so tight about it."

Zexion frowned. He was not tight!

After ten minutes of cooling and an impatient Demyx, Zexion took out the cake frosting.

"Think you can manage to not make a mess this time"

Demyx grinned cheekily. "Of course I can!"

"Knowing you I'd take that as a definite no."

Demyx concentrated his hardest to stir the butter, milk and frosting base together without making a mess. Despite his greatest efforts he still managed to get a little on his clothes. But all in all he managed to keep most of the frosting in the bowl.

He proudly showed the mixture to Zexion beaming brightly.

A tiny smile graced Zexion lips.

"Congratulations on your graduation Jamie! You've grown a lot in the past year." (1)

Demyx gave Zexion a strange look and bounded over to the counter.

"This smells so good Zexy! Anyway, what else are we going to put on here?"

Zexion joined Demyx at the counter. "First things first, and we still have to taste this.."

He stuck his finger and sucked thoughtfully. "Perfect Dem."

Demyx beamed and stuck his finger in too. "Uhhh! It's so sweet! And it tastes like pure butter! But more sugary.."

"It's sweet like you then."

Demyx poked his tongue out. "Not as sweet as you though"

… How was that a good comeback to something that wasn't even an insult..?

He shrugged. He didn't get Demyx. Definitely not.

He carefully spooned the sloppy mess ontop of the cake and spread it over the top.

"Oooo! I want a turn!" Asked Demyx, eagerly jumping up and down.

Zexion handed over the knife and Demyx because to slosh it around everywhere. He started making space ship noises and Zexion raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhh.. careful Dem."

"I'm being caref-!" Demyx's eyes widened in horror. "Oh my Kingdom Hearts! I'm so sorry Zexy!"

Somehow, Demyx had managed to make a giant split right through a quarter of the cake. Zexion sighed again. He always seemed to sigh when Demyx was around. Demyx again looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Hey, hey don't cry! It's ok, we can cover it see!"

Demyx smiled. "Zex, you're the greatest."

"Hn"

"Oh hey! There are strawberries in the fridge, can we put those on?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Zexion was shuffling through the cupboards looking for the tube of icing sugar to write on the cake.

"And cherries too?"

"Uh-huh"

"Yay!"

"…Stop picking at the cake Demyx."

"Awww.."

-

"Steady Dem." Zexion was guiding Demyx as they wrote in the middle of the cake. The inside, although chocolate was hidden beneath the thick layer of vanilla frosting, and placed sloppily around the edge of the cake were the strawberries and cherries Demyx had found. (2)

"Happy Birthday Axel, From your favorite morons Dem and Zexy." Read Demyx as he wrote each word. Some of the letters were smudgy and the 'e' and Dem looked like a 'o' but Demyx smiled with pride at their creation.

"Yay Zexy! Look what we doned!" Shouted Demyx hugging Zexion.

"Yeah, I can see that. He smirked. Done, not doned." He added as an after thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Ooh I hope Axel like it!" Squealed Demyx.

Zexion frowned. "I hope you feel responsible for my loss of hearing."

"Aww, your no fun."

"Well, at least I don't sign cakes 'your favorite morons'."

"….shuup"

-

-

-

Three days later, Axel was sitting back relaxing on one of the chairs spreading around the make-shift party room. Ahh yes, today would be his birthday, and someone had obviously let it slip (Oh no, that would definitely not be him) to someone who had decided to throw a surprise party. Well have surprise. Demyx couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

He looked fondly at the cake (Or what was left of it) that Demyx and Zexion had apparently made for him. He had to admit, it was a pretty damn good cake. Better than some he had brought from shops. And he had to credit them on their originality. I mean, who signs cakes 'from your favorite morons'. He looked the bottom part of the cake that was left. The part that had the names of the two boys that had made the cake from him. Someone had drawn a crooked heart around the two names. Axel smiled to himself.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Ahh, if it isn't my favorite little blondie. Here to join the festivities?"

Roxas shrugged. "So what are you smiling about?"

"Other then your presence?"

Roxas shot him a dirty look.

"Ok, I'm really just smiling at how blissfully unaware those two are of each other" Said Axel pointing at Demyx and Zexion. "Well, not exactly unaware.. but unaware of there feelings.."

Demyx had just whispered something to Zexion. Even from his spot halfway across the room, Axel could see the deep red blush spreading across Zexion's face.

"Nobodies don't have feelings Axel."

Axel shrugged. "So Roxy, other then your presence what other gift do you have to bestow upon me on such an important day? These two other boys have already displayed such a gift. Are you sure you can match it?"

Roxas smiled. "We'll see, we'll see." (3)

-

-

-**Aww…It's the End.**

-

-

(1)- The most annoying add in the world! It's about some kid graduating to a booster car seat.. err.. Me and my friends like to quote it every time someone does something right. Just because we're awesome like that.

(3)- The cake is exactly the same as the one me and my sister made today. This story is kinda loosely based off what happened while we were making the cake. Yup.. I would be the Demyx type figure here and she would be the "Stop being so immature" Zexion type figure. Ahck. Although Zexion's much better looking then my sister.. I'll shut up now..

(2)- For random reasons, I was wondering if I should write a kinda sequel of what Roxas got Axel. –shrugs- If enough people like this I might.

I feel really awesome after writing this! It was fun to write, I'm quite happy with how it turned out and I've been listening to my "Uber awesome random collection of songs" which always leaves me in a giggly mess. Which includes songs such as "Do you like waffles", "Dora the explorer remix" and "Down by the bay" as well as everyone favorite, a random assortment of "Barney the dinosaur" songs. Yeah..

Please review! It motivates me like you wouldn't imagine. Or maybe you could. I really hope at least one person likes this.. Gah!.

-Merry Christmas everyone! Just in case I don't update before then. Hope it's merry and happy and.. yeah.. A Zexion Or Demyx Plushie to every Reviewer  No that's not bribery. Just cause it's Christmas and all..

-xFearxOfxDeathx


End file.
